poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enter Protogirl
This is how Enter Protogirl goes in The Rise of Protogirl. see Sci-Ryan and Sci-Mary at the hall Sci-Ryan: Hello. Are you the ones my sister and I like to show around? Protogirl: Yes. We are. Sci-Mary Beth: Okay. C’mon, we’ll give you the grand tour. Protogirl: Yes. We since there something.. powerful about here. Sci-Mary Beth: I think there is. Follow us. and her friends follow Sci-Mary and Sci-Ryan and they show Protogirl and her friends a musical showcase. Sci-Ryan: Over here is a musical Showcase. The people here are rallying on it for some reason. Protogirl: Wow! Sci-Ryan: If you are interested, Kaz will let you sign up. Protogirl: Protogirl would. Right, friends? Sci-Ryan: Yeah, friends. Yellow Pearl: We have been known to sing from time to time. Blue Pearl: Hey. We sing all the time. It's how Protogirl get people to do what we want. Sci-Mary Beth: Protogirl, who are those two friends of yours? Protogirl: They are Blue and Yellow Pearl. They are some of my friends from Gem Homeworld. Sci-Ryan: Okay. Sci-Mary Beth: You’re in a band, are you? Protogirl: Yes. We are ProtoDazzlers. Sci-Ryan: That is a nice band name. And what does she say? Protogirl: What Blue Pearl meant to say was that being in a musical showcase is a great way to meet other students. Sci-Mary Beth: I see. Sci-Ryan: That's pretty cool! Blue Pearl: You got that right. Protogirl: And if you excuse us, we be off. and her band mate leaves leaving Blue Pearl behind Blue Pearl: Protogirl! Yellow Pearl, wait for me! and her band mates leave. Sci-Ryan: Well, at least they enjoyed the tour. Sci-Mary Beth: Yeah Sci-Ryan: Let's go and see what our friends are up too. Sci-Mary Beth: Okay. and Si-Mary Beth went to find their friends. Sci-Ryan knock on the door. Sci-Ryan: Robotboy? Peridot? Lapis? Guys? the door Everything okay in there? Peridot: Yeah, Sci-Ryan, we're doing fine. Evil Ryan: How was the tour, guys? Sci-Mary Beth: Oh, it went pretty good. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. And I think there might be something new about the pink one. Robotboy, his friends, Peridot, Lapis, and Sunset: Pink one? Lapis Lazuli: Ryan, what are you talking about? Ryan F-Freeman: I'm right here you know. Lapis Lazuli: Oh, I mean. Sci-Ryan, what are you talking about? Sci-Ryan: I think she has two friends with her. Ryan And Ryan, well done with that Wallflower Blush line. Ryan F-Freeman: Thanks! Sunset Shimmer: Two friends? Tommy Turnbull: You mean her band mates? Sci-Ryan: Yes. I know they are from another world like a girl with an outfit that looks like Bloom's with orange hair. Katie Jones: I'm standing right here. Sci-Ryan: Oh. Hello. I didn't know you was from another world. I am Ryan F-Freeman of Crystal Prep Academy, boyfriend of Evil Anna and Keyblade wielder. But, you can call me Sci-Ryan. Katie Jones: Pleasure to meet you, Sci-Ryan. I am Robotboy's girlfriend and one of Tommy's friends. My name's Caitlin, but some of my friends call me Katie. Evil Anna: I know you seen some sights in your world? Katie Jones: Yep, pretty much. Crash Bandicoot: You know that I been through, mate. Katie Jones: Excuse me? Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, this Here is Crash Bandicoot. And he is a Keyblade wielded like me. Kaite Jones: Cool! Evil Ryan: Yeah. At least Ryan did remember Ivy. Like last time, he did reform her with the Elements of Harmony and the Magic of Friendship. Katie Jones: Whoa! Evil Anna: You're right, Whoa. Katie Jones: Sci-Ryan, about that pink one and her two friends, those guys you gave the tour to. Where did they go? Sci-Ryan: I don't know, Kate. Whatever they are planing, I know we could know. Robotboy: Well, let's go! Tommy: Wait! We're coming too! Katie Jones: Me three! Sunset Shimmer: Same here! Peridot: Yeah, us too! Right, Amethyst? Amethyst: You betcha, Peri! Evil Ryan and Evil Anna: Yeah! Lapis Lazuli: That's right, Ro! Crash, Sci-Mary, Sci-Ryan, Robotgirl and Matau are all coming. Because us friends stick together. Robotboy: Thanks, Lapis! Come on! Matau T. Monkey: And my band mates would do the same. Lapis Lazuli: Yeah. Come on! Evil Ryan: And us too, Lapis. We get going like Ro. Evil Anna: Wait for me! Bertram T. Monkey: Wait up! Matau T. Monkey: Oh, Katie. You know Bertram is my twin brother. Katie Jones: I didn't know that. Sci-Mary and Sci-Ryan Sci-Ryan? Sci-Mary? Any sign of the pink one and her band mates? Sci-Ryan: I guess I could know they would sing to someone like the Cyberlings because.. in Katie's ear they are Equestrian sirens. Katie Jones: That's cool! Evil Ryan: Well, if you ask what Equestrian sirens are, well, that is what we and Ryan's three siren friends the Dazzlings are. And some others we don't need to mention. Amethyst: Yeah, Evil Ryan! We get the text! Ryan F-Freeman: We know. Lapis Lazuli: Any sign of them, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: Let's see. checks his binoculars and looks around Peridot: Do you see them? Sci-Ryan: I could hope so. And how you got over there, you jade diamond female? Peridot: Well, Lapis picked me up. Evil Ryan: up Peridot Easy, kid. You think you help us and Robotboy's band. Ranyx could see you somewhere and gain your powers. Peridot: Sure thing! Protogirl Protogirl: This is it, girls. The moment we've been waiting for. Blue Pearl: Lunch?! Protogirl: No! Blue Pearl: Oh. Right. Protogirl: Ryvine! Rothbart! Larxene! Bad Sofia! Get here, now! Katie: What's she doing? Peridot: I don't know! Ryan F-Freeman: Duck and cover, people! Rothbart, Larxene, and Bad Sofia crash through the window Sci-Ryan: Oh, not those guys again! Evil Anna: Katie hide! Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes